rescue mission deticated to Dixxy
by masterminor
Summary: don't like don't read you've been warned i own nothing


rescue mission

i own nothin'

masterminor _

cathy was out late for the after scholl club meet of alien beleivers a group for people who beleive aliens exist.  
>the moon was full all was quiet. until a figure jumbed from a bush and dragged cathy in an alleyway.<p>

"who are you"said cathy "what do you want."

"what do I want" laughed the figure " I want to know why you won't go out with me."

cathy regonized him instantly "jeremy I don't like you you're not my type."

"oh"said jeremy "and your type would be?"

"Female"said cathy.

"ha ha I get it your a girl I know but what are you looking for in a guy?"asked jeremy.

"I'm not looking for a guy"said cathy.

"oh of course you are don't be silly what kind a of girl isn't looking for a guy"said jeremy.

"a lesbian"said cathy.

"you like girls"said jeremy.

"yes but not stupid guys like you"said cathy.

"that's ok I can teach you to be straight"said jeremy smiling evily.

"oh and how you gonna do that sexual orientation's in your dna"said cathy.

"I'll just to improvise"said jeremy as he undid his pants.

"what are you doing"asked cathy.

"you soon enough"answered jeremy.

"no help help"cried cathy.

"no one can hear you their's no one around no one can help you"said jeremy grabbing cathy's waist.

"oh yeah then what am I doing here"said a new voice.

"sam" called out cathy.

sam punches jeremy and picks up cathy running off but before she leaves earshot jeremy calls out "your gonna help that horendous homo I was straightening her out."

they keep walking sam is still cradling cathy.

cathy says "thanks for saving me."

"no problem"says sam "so is it true."

"is what true?" asked cathy.

"what jeremy said are you a lesbian?"asked sam.

"ye-yes im a lesbian are you mad at me"asked cathy.

"no I could never think less of you over something so pointless you love who you love getting mad won't change anything"said sam. (a/n thats my responce to all homo's, bi's, and homophobes may the phobes be ashamed of themselves.)

"really"asked cathy.

"yeah"said sam.

they arrive at cathy's house.

"is home"asked sam.

"no he's on planet poly helping in the battle against the evil gloomiousmaximus."said cathy.

"well I'll stay with you then no chance of me leaving you alone after that"said sam.

"thank you"said cathy.

sam tries the door it's locked. she fishes around cathy's front pockets for keys mentaly scolding herself for it. she finds the keys and removes her hand while cathy silently protested. she had been enjoying the feel of sam's hands on her front.  
>they enter the house sam sets cathy on her bed upstairs.<p>

"thanks for saving me if you hadn't come along I would be just another case for elliot and olivia to worry about"said cathy.

sam sighed "cathy that's tv it's not real."

"oh"said cathy.

"well come on now lets get to bed nearly being raped has to be tiring"said sam.

"you bet"replied cathy.

cathy gets under the covers and sam gets up and begins walking away.

"sam where are you going?"asked cathy.

"to sleep in the living room"said sam and faced the door again.

"no, sam please stay with me i'm scared"said cathy fearful.

sam was about to tell cathy that she was a big girl and could sleep by herself but she asked her so afraid and she was nearly raped after all she had every right to be scared that she crawled in the bed and said "ok."

"goodnight"said cathy.

"goodnight"replied sam.

cathy smiled and without thinking kissed sam square on the lips. she realized what she did and pulled away. sam looked like she had been told she had 5 minutes left to live.

"sam i'm so sorry"said cathy.

"don't be"said sam "just do it again."

cathy was confused but did as she was told and kissed her again full passion.

"I love you cathy"said sam.

"I love you to sam forever and always"said cathy and they both drifted to sleep.

THE END (maybe :)

so you got time to read you got time to reveiw hope you all liked it and if not ok then we don't need you and most sertinly don't want you so scoot I would like to deticate this story to Dixxy for encourageing me to do this.  
>live long and prosper masterminor is outte.<p>

masterminor


End file.
